1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to slider mechanisms for use with opposing and interengaging reclosable portions associated with a resealable plastic bag. More specifically, the present invention discloses an assembleable and two-piece slider mechanism incorporating a main body exhibiting a central splitter portion and two hingedly attached and foldable wing portions. A substantially “U” shaped and assembleable cap portion is engaged over the main body upon the same being pre-positioned relative to the extending reclosable portions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with various examples of slider mechanisms and such as which are specifically employed with opposingly extending and reclosable portions associated with such as a resealable plastic bag. The objective in each instance is the production of a slider mechanism, capable of quickly and efficiently being secured to the reclosable portions and which is traversable to quickly unseal and reseal the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,808, issued to Gross, teaches a foldable zipper slider with improved compression-type latching. In particular, the zipper slider includes hinged wings provided with an improved latch tongue which is deflected downward to snap in place. Additional flexible latch web structure cooperates with the latch tongue to provide additional forces which are active in assuring that the wings are fully latched and to also provide additional resistance to unlatching the wings.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,875, issued to Beck et al., teaches a foldable zipper slider for straddling relation with a profiled plastic zipper. The straddling slider actuates to close or open the zipper by movement therealong and includes a transverse support member including opposing sides, a pair of legs depending from the opposing sides of the support member, and a pair of wings hingedly attached to the opposing sides. Each wing has an opening for receiving its respective leg, and each further includes a cored out cross piece exhibiting a solid ramp latch. The wings are folded relative to the support member and the latches engage the legs to assemble the slider on the zipper in a closed sidewall position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,583, issued to Herington, teaches a foldable plastic slider having a pair of hinged wings that fold downwardly and are secured permanently in place to the opposite sides of a slider body to attach it to the plastic reclosable fastener elements when manufacturing a thermoplastic bag. The wings are hinged at the top of the slider body to provide for ease in molding the slider using a simple two-piece mold. Additional examples of foldable zipper assemblies are also illustrated in Herrington U.S. Pat. No.5,063,644 and Herrington U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,121.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,932, issued to Richardson, teaches a flexible plastic slider having sidewalls normally diverging outwardly and spaced apart a distance adequate for transverse installation of the slider over the profiled elements of a zipper with rigidizing structure on the slider to move the sidewalls into and retain them in an assembled position on the zipper to prevent the slider from being lifted off the zipper.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,844, issued to Tomic et al., teaches a resealable slider closure mechanism including a first closure profile, a second closure profile, a slider and a plow. The plow is a separate piece that is attached to an underside location of the slider. The slider and plow are designed to receive the first and second closure profiles, and in particular such that they slide along the first and second closure profiles in a first direction to cause the profiles to engage, and as opposed to sliding in a second direction to cause the profiles to disengage. The plow further exhibits first and second closure profiles including first and second side walls that are tapered at one end to cause the first and second closure profiles to engage.